Hunger Games Moments in Poems
by RunningfromDarkness
Summary: Scenes from all three books written into poems.
1. Hunting

I've recently gotten into poetry, and decided to take scenes from all three books, and write them into poems. I'll do them in order, and hopefully update pretty frequently. Enjoy!

A mockingjay sings

A robin flaps it's wings

A squirrel chatters

A fox patters

It's silent, it's still

As we climb the hill

It's peaceful, it's calm

As I place berries in my palm

With Gale by my side

In the bushes we hide

Waing for prey

During the hot summer day

My bow in my hand

We slowly cross the land

Just the two of us

Neither makes a fuss

We have mouths to feed

So the rules, we don't heed

Finding food to eat

And that'll be quite a feat

We work as a team

Two kids from the Seam

Depending on each other

And not on our mothers

I spot a small doe

I raise my bow

Let the arrow fly

And the doe is mine

We trek back home

Which isn't in Rome

Back to the soft firelight

Welcoming us at night

Review? Pretty please?


	2. The Reaping

**Enjoy! No idea why there's no spaces in between the stanzas. I put them in, but when I save, they disappear.**

I pull on my dress

My hair in a mess

The day had finally came

The day 24 kids would get fame

It's the day of the reaping

The day families will be weeping

24 names will be drawn

A few hours after dawn

I'm worried, and scared

For those I so care

Please don't let it be Prim

Or Gale, please not him

I walk to the center gate

Ready to await my fate

Gale walks up ahead

Good luck Catnip, he said

The name is said, and I whisper no

Not Prim, not my sister with the bow

She won't last long, won't come back

I can't let her go, though many skills I lack

I volunteer anyway, I'll take her place

I rush foward as if it's a race

Prim cries my name, holds my arm

Gale takes her, saying she won't be harmed

I walk up to the stage

Feeling like I'm in a cage

Next, it's Peeta's name

And he too, has his ticket to fame

No, not the boy with the bread

Without him, I'd be dead

Each other, we now must fight

For several days and nights

The crowd doesn't cheer

Only silence I hear

They extend their palm

And somehow, I'm calmed

I'm the girl from the Seam

Not going to form a team

I'll just fight my best

And hope I'm not laid to rest


	3. Gale's Goodbye

**Here we go! Oh, and anyone happen to know why the spaces between stanzas won't show? If you do, please tell me in a review. Enjoy!**

He enters the room without a word

Quieter than every bird

pulls me close, hugs me tight

says I'll be watching every night

Get a bow, and remember you're stronger

You know how to hunt, and you'll last longer

This isn't goodbye, only see you soon

Because you'll come back to hunt under the moon

You'll make it out, you'll be the last one

The last tribute standing under the sun

Fight hard Katniss, I'll always wait

death isn't to be your fate

I'll take care of Prim, your mother as well

And remember, you won't be the one that fell

You'll be the winner, and come back to us

Just come here, and don't make a fuss

He gives me last hug, and then he has to go

Says I won't let them starve, or feel only their woes

You can count on me, so don't worry

And come back home in a hurry

Then he's gone, and I'm all alone

Wishing I could stay home

Wishing I could still see Gale

And hoping I won't ever fail

I have to win, and come back

so I can still use my hunter's sack

I'll try hard Gale, oh I'll try

I hope you don't have to say goodbye

**Going on vacation today, so you may not get updates for a little while. Review?**


	4. Headed For the Captiol

**I am so so so so sorry. It's been like 3 months since I last updated, I know. The thing is, I got caught up in my other stories, got busy with life, and forgot about this. But...I finally got around to getting the next poem up. Enjoy!**

Headed for the Capitol, the train rushes onward

I whisper I'm scared, but know no one heard

I have to win, return to my family and Gale

But still I wonder, into darkness will I sail?

Peeta sits nearby, quietly watching me

I wonder in me, what could he see?

I slip to my room, wishing for the peace and darkness

I'm scared and frightened, but to that I will never fess

I slowly rub my gold mockingjay pin

Still always wondering if I can win

Effie calls me to dinner, and I quickly get changed

All those colorful clothes, from black to pink they ranged

The food is fancy, rich and fine

With Effie, Haymitch and Peeta I dine

Haymitch is drunk, but that's his usual state

We must make him somber, for he helps determine our fate

After dinner I undress, and eventually slip off to sleep

On the ground, just leaving my clothes in a heap

Not really caring, for I have more important things on my mind

Like in the arena, how will a bow I find?

At breakfast, Haymitch is still drinking is wine

And Peeta and I both realize he's crossed the line

I throw a knife, looking surprised, Haymitch asks if he's got fighters

Peeta just eyes him, still angry, and his muscles grow ever tighter

Haymitch agrees to stay somber, as long as we do what he should say

We exchange a glance and nod, and finally get on with our day

I finish my meal, licking what's called hot chocolate from my thumb

Right now I'm not really scared, for all my feelings seem to be numb

The Capitol draws closer, and to the window we rush

Amazed by the sight of it, while Effie starts to gush

Despite being here for the Games, our wonder still shows

As compared to it, District 12 is nothing, a fact everyone knows

So here we'll prepare, and get ready for the Games

Hoping we'll be the one that gets riches and fame

Deep down I know I'll never slow, never stop, and fight to the end

So I can return, and my families' hearts they don't have to mend

**I will definitly get the next poem up, much, much, much sooner than last time! May be a couple weeks though, because my muse for Katniss getting prepped by her team, and then meeting Cinna is failing me. Seriously, I have no idea where I'm going to go with it. But I'll get it finished asap! Review please?**


End file.
